Managing fuel leaks in fueling environments has become more and more important in recent years as both state and federal agencies impose strict regulations requiring fueling systems to be monitored for leaks. Initially, the regulations required double walled tanks for storing fuel accompanied by leak detection for the tanks. Subsequently, the regulatory agencies have become concerned with the piping between the underground storage tank and the fuel dispensers and are requiring double walled piping throughout the fueling environment as well.
Typically, the double walled piping that extends between fuel handling elements within the fueling environment terminates at each end with a sump that is open to the atmosphere. In the event of a leak, the outer pipe fills and spills into the sump. The sump likewise catches other debris, such as water and contaminants that contaminate the fuel caught by the sump, thereby making this contaminated fuel unusable. Thus, the sump is isolated from the underground storage tank, and fuel captured by the sump is effectively lost.
Coupled with the regulatory changes in the requirements for the fluid containment vessels are requirements for leak monitoring such that the chances of fuel escaping to the environment are minimized. Typical leak detection devices are positioned in the sumps. These leak detection devices may be probes or the like and may be connected to a control system for the fueling environment such that the fuel dispensing is shut down when a leak is detected.
Until now, fueling environments have been equipped with elements from a myriad of suppliers. Fuel dispensers might be supplied by one company, the underground storage tanks by a second company, the fuel supply piping by a third company, and the tank monitoring equipment by yet a fourth company. This makes the job of the designer and installer of the fueling environment harder as compatibility issues and the like come into play. Further, it is difficult for one company to require a specific leak detection program with its products. Interoperability of components in a fueling environment may provide economic synergies to the company able to effectuate such, and provide better, more integrated leak detection opportunities.
Any fuel piping system that is installed for use in a fueling environment should advantageously reduce the risk of environmental contamination when a leak occurs and attempt to recapture fuel that leaks for reuse and to reduce excavation costs, further reducing the likelihood of environmental contamination. Still further, such a system should include redundancy features and help reduce the costs of clean up.